


Troika 3: Satisfying Curiosity

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder, Scully, and Krycek continue to explore their new relationship.





	Troika 3: Satisfying Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Troika III: Satisfying Curiosity

## Troika III: Satisfying Curiosity

### by SubRosa

TITLE: Troika III: Satisfying Curiosity 

AUTHOR: SubRosa 

RATING: Hard NC-17 for graphic consensual sex and language. 

**CATEGORY: SR**

KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully/Krycek 

SPOILERS: Nothing specific, set post-Tunguska. 

DISCLAIMER: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting, and to the actors who portray them. They are being used without permission, and no profit is being made. 

DISTRIBUTION: Okay to archive. 

THANKS: To adara for her insightful beta help. 

FEEDBACK: Fawned over 

SUMMARY: Mulder, Scully, and Krycek continue to explore their new relationship. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This is the third installment in the "Troika" series. It will probably help if you have read them in order. The "Troika" series is intended solely as an outlet for ideas too smutty to put in other stories, so be warned: you're not going to find much by way of plot, characterization, or BDSM accuracy here. What you will find is smut: specifically, loving, consensual, but somewhat kinky sex between three adults. Please bail now if you are under 17 or if this subject matter may offend you. 

All my fic, as well as an update mailing list, can be found at my webpage, <http://www.geocities.com/subrosa31>. 

Further notes at the end of the story. 

* * *

Mulder looks up at me pleasantly as I let myself into Dana's bedroom. "Hello, Alex. Would you like to join in?" 

He has Dana bent over the side of the bed. Her arms are spread wide and cuffed in leather restraints attached to the bedposts by long chains. She's squirming and making incredible yowling sounds as he pumps a bright pink dildo in and out of her body. I approach the bed and am startled to realize that he's fucking her ass with the slender toy. From the noises she's making, she's no stranger to the practice. 

"Sit down. She's been waiting for you." 

Cautiously I sit next to her on the bed. She opens an eye to peer at me, and smiles gratefully. "So glad you're here, Alex--uh!" 

She breaks off as he twists the toy. He relishes fucking her speechless, I've noticed. I'll admit that I see the appeal of reducing such an articulate, self-assured woman to monosyllabic words and incomplete sentences. Gratified but surprised by her enthusiastic welcome, I look to Mulder for an explanation. 

He's concentrating on his work but senses my gaze. "I told her she couldn't come until you got here. She's been _very_ eager for you to arrive." 

Her beseeching voice comes again. "Please, Master? Now?" 

He chuckles. "Where are your manners, Pet? Let Alex have his fun. Here, take over." 

I jump as he directs the last sentence to me. He steps to the side and I take his place between her spread legs, reaching for the plastic shaft. I grasp it and begin sliding it in and out carefully. I've never done this before, and don't want to hurt her. 

"You can use a firmer touch," he informs me. "She likes it." 

I push it into her more forcefully. She groans, lifts her head, and lets it fall limply back to the bed. Reassured, I establish a firm rhythm with the slickened plastic. The thrill of performing such a forbidden act is even rawer and darker than what I usually feel with them. 

Soon she's lifting her hips to meet it, making those noises that Mulder so easily draws from her throat. He slides behind me, his breath warming my ear as he leans in close. He murmurs to me, using the soothing drone that he normally directs at her. 

"Look at her writhe. Isn't it beautiful? She can't help it, you know. You're making her so wild that she can't control herself." 

I nod, unable to tear my eyes away from her. The sight of the bright toy sliding in and out and her cheeks flexing as she squirms is almost hypnotic, leading my mind inexorably to the image of her taking my cock instead. She'd feel so tight, I bet, so hot, and those needy cries would spur me on as she reveled in each thrust... 

His voice interrupts my thoughts. "You'd go wild too. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Alex? Getting fucked in the ass?" 

I'm so startled that my hand falls still. Dana howls in protest. 

Chuckling, he reaches around me to grasp the toy. His hand covers mine, nudging me into motion again. I barely notice her renewed moans as I stare at our hands moving in tandem over the phallic object. My cock pulses at the image his question evoked. 

His hand tightens, ostensibly to give the toy a little twist. "You didn't answer my question. Would you like it?" 

The question surprised me. Mulder and Scully made it clear from the beginning that I share in only part of their relationship; they still have an exclusive bond. Mulder sees his control over Scully as part of that unique bond, not to be duplicated with me, and I accept that. I'm not sure I even want to experience such total domination, but I have been intrigued by the dynamics of their power games. I liked topping Dana: I liked the heady rush I felt when she entrusted herself to me, liked watching her give herself over to the ecstasy brought on by my touch. Dominating her, however, only made me more curious about what she experiences in submission. The complete transformation she undergoes, and the pleasure it brings her--well, if truth be told, it fascinates me, drawing me like a moth to a flame. 

Maybe tonight Mulder is going to satisfy my curiosity. 

I find my voice. "Yes. But you said..." 

"I know, but I have an idea. It might not be what you're expecting, but I'll give it to you if you agree to put yourself in my hands. Once you say yes you lose control of what happens, but I promise you'll enjoy it." 

I swallow hard. This is what I want, right? Looking him in the eye, I take the plunge. 

"Yes." 

His eyebrow arches expectantly. 

"Yes, sir." I don't have to be told he's not my Master. Only Dana may call him that. 

"Very good. Now, why don't we finish what you're doing here?" 

We look down at Dana again. Part of his attention has always been on her, even if mine was distracted. 

"Keep pumping," he instructs as he steps to the side, almost straddling one of her outstretched legs. Pushing aside my faint disappointment as his heat leaves, I watch him caress Dana's hip before slipping his hand under her body. She cries out. 

"Faster, Alex," he commands. 

I increase the speed of my thrusts, an almost clinical interest overtaking my arousal. Is this how I'll respond? Dana's back arches as we work her, and she buries her face in the pillow, mumbling inaudibly. 

"What was that, Pet?" 

She lifts her head. "Please, Master, please, Alex, please..." 

His wrist moves. She shrieks. "Please please please..." 

"A little harder now," he tells me. I comply, making her shriek again. 

After a few more strokes her head drops back to the pillow. Her voice is muffled, but I can still hear the soft chant, "Pleasepleasepleaseplease..." 

As I glance at Mulder again, his eyes meet mine. The burning intensity he always aims at Dana is now directed solely at me. I jerk as if touched by a live wire, driving the dildo even harder into her squirming body. He holds my gaze as Dana's cries steadily rise, soon reaching a fever pitch. Finally she screams out her ecstasy, jerking stiffly against the hard rod. Something dark and primal flutters low in my belly as the sound of her surrender rings out through the room. 

Mulder smiles in satisfaction, never taking his eyes from mine, as Dana sighs and relaxes. I'm not relaxed. In fact, I'm getting increasingly tense. It's one thing to contemplate sex with another man, and quite another to go through with it. But the lure of that all-consuming ecstasy is stronger than my trepidation--I think. 

Finally he breaks our connection, nodding to let me know we're done with her. Dana groans softly as I remove the dildo. She doesn't move as he releases her from the cuffs, instead lying limp on the bed. 

I stiffen--and not in the good way--when he turns back at me. It must be my turn now. 

He smiles gently, that half-smile he always seems to wear in his dom persona. 

"I've seen you watching her, Alex," he comments. "Seen you watching her submit. I know you're intrigued by it." 

I don't deny it. I've felt his assessing gaze on me the past few times we've been together, and I suspect he knows a lot more than that, but this is the first time he's acknowledged it aloud. Unable to meet his eyes, I watch his hand, now sliding possessively over the smooth skin of Dana's back. 

"I want to show you something else: something you haven't seen before." He jerks his head toward a spot on the floor, and his voice sharpens. "Undress and kneel over there." 

I bristle automatically at his tone before checking myself, recognizing the command as my first test. It's simple enough, I tell myself as I remove my clothes. Thinking of Dana's easy grace, I lower myself to my knees and await his next instruction. 

To my surprise, he orders Dana up. As I watch, he locks her wrists in the suspension cuffs hanging at the foot of the bed. He opens the closet and begins to rummage around in its recesses, then tosses a grin back at me. 

"Normally I'd have you assist, but I'd like you just to watch today." 

His arm emerges from the closet holding a metal rod with cuffs at either end--a spreader bar. Stooping down, he firmly pushes Dana's legs apart and cuffs the bar to her ankles. My dick aches at the sight of her sweet, pale body held so open. I want to grab her and take my release, but that's not what I agreed to. Tonight, Mulder calls the shots. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asks, running a hand down her body in a proprietary manner. 

"Yes." Desire roughens my voice. 

With a smirk, he glances at my prominent erection as he strokes Dana again. Perhaps he thinks I'll be more receptive to orders if he gets me keyed up first. God knows it works on Dana. 

Now he moves behind her so he's looking at me over her head. Our positions are a strange reversal of the time he let me top her. I remember watching his responses as I worked her body, eliciting moans of pain and pleasure. Even then I was motivated by curiosity, trying to better understand their strange relationship. Apparently, there's more for me to learn. 

Mulder runs his fingers through Dana's hair, brushing the sweat-dampened locks back from her face. "Dana has a true gift for submission," he remarks. "She makes it look easy, doesn't she?" 

"Yes," I agree tentatively, not sure where he is going with this. 

He's fingering her nipples, rolling and pinching them until they stand erect. "There's more to it than meets the eye, you know. What I ask of her can be very difficult." 

No response seems required of me, so I watch silently as his hand dips into the dresser drawer, emerging with a pair of nipple clamps. He deftly places them on her peaked nipples. 

"As you have observed, Dana enjoys some erotic pain," he continues, tightening the clamps until she moans. His hand goes between her legs and massages softly. She sways in the cuffs, a flush spreading from her chest to her face. 

"And some pain she just finds...painful." He tightens the screws again. She gasps and tenses. 

"Is that too much, Pet?" 

She shakes her head, pride and conflict in her eyes. "I can take more, Master." 

His hand flutters on her clit momentarily. "Good girl. You may tell me when you think it's unbearable." 

He looks back at me, verifying that he has my full attention. He does. I don't know why he's doing this to her, and I certainly hope he doesn't intend to do it to me next. Dana may enjoy erotic pain, but I don't. Losing a limb without anesthesia is like childbirth, I suppose: it redefines your threshold of pain, but doesn't make you any more eager to experience it. 

He resumes tightening the screws, until finally she moans, "Please, Master, no more." 

His hands pause. I wait for him to take off the clamps, but instead, he turns the screws one more time. She bites her lip to stifle her cry. 

He strokes her cheek with infinite tenderness. "It's all right, Pet. You don't have to hold it in." 

And he tugs sharply at the chain linking the clamps. Her body shakes as fat tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Another tug, and gasping sobs escape her. 

I watch mutely, confused and disturbed. I've never seen him push her past the point where she finds the pain erotic, and the one time I inadvertently did so, I know he would have stopped me if I hadn't corrected the error myself. Now, however, he's inflicting pain on her for pain's sake. 

Dana whimpers as he pulls the chain again. His face twists in mirrored suffering, the expression so fleeting that it's nearly imperceptible. Then he readopts his implacable mask and resumes the lesson. 

"She could stop this with a word, Alex. But she won't." He strokes her cheek again. "There's too much endurance in her." 

I nod hesitantly, uncomprehending. He's watching me, clearly waiting for me to draw some conclusion. 

"But also trust. Dana has to trust me completely to let me do this to her." His hand drops back to the chain. "Dana, tell Alex why I'm doing this." 

"You own me, Master." Her voice breaks as he yanks at the clamps. "My body is yours to use or punish as you see fit." 

I've heard her recite that line before, but only now do I understand the totality of his control. She's not playing a game: at this moment, she truly believes her words. My eyes widen in amazement, and Mulder nods at my response. 

" _That's_ what being my pet means, Alex," he tells me. "Complete possession. She'll endure whatever discomfort I impose on her and still follow my every command." 

She shrieks in pain as he swiftly unclamps her nipples. He releases the cuffs at her wrists and she falls to the ground, sobbing. 

He doesn't give her time to recover. "On your hands and knees," he tells her coldly. 

She lifts herself up on her hands and knees, her legs still locked open by the spreader bar. Her body shakes as she tilts her ass up, offering herself to him. 

"See, Alex? Believe me, she's not in the mood to get fucked now. But that doesn't matter. If I want her, she's here to be taken. She'll do anything I ask. Isn't that right, Pet?" 

"Yes, Master." Her voice is thick with tears. 

I shift restlessly, becoming aware of a growing discomfort in my knees, but I'll be damned if I'll complain after watching what he just did to her. 

"Kneel up, Pet." His voice is softer, but still stern. 

She kneels up straight, her body still shaking from the force of her sobs, lifts her chin high and arches her back. He settles down behind her and reaches around to tweak one reddened nipple. She cries out. 

"Keep your head up, Pet, so Alex can see what you're feeling," he orders. Cupping her chin, he holds her face up, displaying her to me. "Look at her eyes, Alex. Do you see how open she is now? How completely vulnerable?" 

I do see. Her soul is in those hazy blue eyes. I remember seeing it when he let me top her, and being awed by the sight. Awed by the treasure I'd been entrusted with. 

"Do you think that's easy, Alex?" 

I'd forgotten why he started this lesson. "No. Not easy at all." He's still watching me expectantly. I search my mind for the answer he wants. 

"It must...it must take courage." Yes, that's the right word. Not just to endure the pain--it must go against all of Scully's instincts to bare herself like this. 

He smiles. "Very good." His words trigger a surprising, pleasurable response in me. Perhaps my correct answer will spare her further punishment, I tell myself. Or perhaps, like Dana, I enjoy his praise. 

He hasn't finished the lesson. "Mind you, very few people have Dana's special gift for total surrender. But anyone who bottoms needs those qualities of endurance, trust, and courage." 

Translation: We'll start slow, Alex, and everyone will still respect you in the morning. 

"I understand." 

He searches my face, assessing the truth of my words. "It's very important that you do, Alex. I give Dana what she needs, and sometimes that means using her roughly. But I never forget what an act of will it is for her to permit that. I respect and admire her even when she completely in my power. Especially then." 

His voice takes on a musing tone. "It was difficult at first to push her as hard as she needs. But seeing her give in--nothing is more beautiful than her surrender." 

He brushes the tears from her face. "You were a good girl today, Pet. I'm very pleased with you." 

Her face lights up at the praise. It's hard to imagine the Scully I know permitting someone to speak to her like that, much less showing such open enjoyment of it. In a way, her acceptance of the emotional exposure surprises me more than her endurance of the pain. Scully has always kept her emotions hidden, but tonight she let him casually exhibit them to me without the slightest concern for her privacy. How can prim, introverted little Scully--and I mean that in the nicest way possible--let this happen to her? 

Insight comes in a flash. "She feels safe here." 

The spark of approval in his eyes shows that I've gotten it right. "She _is_ safe here. Safe to feel everything--vulnerability and fear as well as pleasure." 

He kisses her temple as his hand drifts down to play lightly with her clit. For a moment, all his attention is on her. The bond between them has never been so clear. 

Then he returns his focus to me. "That's what these times are about, Alex. Conquering fears, exploring desires in safety. Dana can experience anything here, and be safe." 

Translation: it's safe for me too, if I want it. 

And yes, that idea is intriguing also. 

"I understand," I tell him again, reluctant to expose so much of myself at once. He nods, his gaze disconcertingly sharp, and lets it drop. 

"Is that position uncomfortable?" 

Now that he mentions it, my knees are killing me. My erection began to flag when the pain in Dana's eyes became evident, and it wilts further as my aching joints make their displeasure known. 

"Yes, sir." 

"You may stand for a moment and stretch your legs." 

I follow his instructions in relief, shaking out the pins and needles. He whispers into Dana's ear, then rises and walks past me to sit in the chair by the bed, gesturing for me to turn and face him as he does so. 

"This is your last chance to back out. Are you still interested?" 

I think for a second, but decision is already made. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Very good." 

At his nod, I kneel again, facing him. He says nothing for a few minutes as I adjust to the position. Dana is rustling around, making some unknown preparations behind me, but I suppress my curiosity, trying to school my mind to the patient acceptance I've seen her display. 

Eventually he speaks. "I'm not going to give you a safeword today. If you want to stop, just say so." 

Good. I prefer the direct approach. "Yes, sir." 

He smiles over my shoulder. "Are you ready, Pet?" 

"Yes, Master." 

She slips past me and kneels at his feet. My eyes widen at the sight. Dana is wearing a strap-on dildo. A fabric harness circles her waist, anchoring the fake cock that juts proudly before her. 

He's right--this was not what I was expecting. I look back to see him watching me coolly. I lift my chin resolutely, determined not to quail. 

"Have you ever been fucked by a man, Alex?" 

The moment of truth. "No, sir." 

If he's surprised, it doesn't show on his face. Casually, he pets Dana's hair. "You will be tonight. Dana is merely my tool. You understand that, don't you?" 

"Yes, sir." 

I look at the phallus protruding from Dana's crotch, imagining what she'll do with it. My mind recognizes that it is not very large--certainly smaller than the one I just used on her--but apprehension grips me. 

And yet, my cock is stirring again. 

He gives her hair a final pat. "Go ahead, Pet. Just like I told you." 

And then she's in front of me, the dildo right before my face. She stands motionless, as if expecting something. God, he doesn't want me to suck it, does he? 

No, he's just playing with my head. After a long pause she kneels down, leans forward, and kisses me. Hard. I've never seen her like this before--aggressive, commanding. Her tongue pushes into my mouth. My hand goes to her face, but she brushes it aside impatiently before her soft hand grips my face hard. Her other hand goes to the hair at the base of my neck and pulls, just like I've done to her, just like I've seen Mulder do. It feels different from this side. 

She leans in closer, brushing the tip of the dildo against my stomach. I tense in response, and don't notice her hand has released my face until it closes around my dick. _Firmly_ around my dick. Okay, baby, you're in charge. 

The hand moves over me skillfully. It feels good, so good that I forget the strange situation. I groan and thrust forward. 

She pulls away at once. As I blink, disoriented, she moves behind me. Small hands plant themselves at my back and push me forward onto my hands and knees. The hands nudge at my inner thighs, telling me to part my legs. I do. 

And then nothing. I stare blankly at the carpet, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Like Mulder wants me to feel. 

Finally, he speaks. "Look at me, Alex." 

His voice is hard, with none of the underlying gentleness when he addresses Dana. This isn't going to be about gentleness--it's going to be about raw sex and power. 

He waits until I lift my head to meet his gaze, then continues, "You will keep your eyes open and on me at all times." 

As he speaks, Dana's finger slides from behind my balls up to my anus. I grunt as my cock jumps in response. 

"Alex?" There's a sharp note in his voice. 

My throat works futilely for a second, speech stolen by demands of my cock. The finger pulls away until I finally mutter, "Yes, sir." The 'sir' breaks off into a gasp as the finger returns. 

Mulder watches me hotly, almost fiercely. An unsettling calculation shines in his eyes. They challenge, daring me to go through with it. I stare back at him, jaw tensed, determined to meet the challenge. 

He smiles and resumes speaking. "I know you loved being in control of Dana. Power fascinates you, doesn't it?" 

My thoughts scatter as Dana's finger traces a lazy circle. 

"Doesn't it, Alex?" 

I struggle to remember the question. "Yes, sir." 

Dana parts my cheeks. I tense in anticipation of penetration as something brushes against me, but it isn't the dildo. It feels almost like a condom. Her fingers deliberately tickle the sensitive opening as she positions it. 

"God, Dana, what--" 

He cuts me off. "You will direct your questions to me." 

Who would have known that Mulder could give orders in such an icy voice? My cock strains as if in response. Dana smoothes the latex over my anus. A dental dam, I realize, before-- 

Oh, God. A dizzying thrill shoots through me as her tongue delicately circles the ring of muscle. My head drops again. 

"Look at me, Alex." 

The tongue stops. I lift my head. 

"Very good." 

The tongue returns, now lapping at my balls. Ignoring my cock, it traces a wet trail back to my anus. The sensation of her rimming me is like nothing I've ever felt before. My cock is standing up nearly flush against my belly, the skin stretched almost painfully tight. 

"There is one thing easy about bottoming," he continues conversationally. "It's a very simple exchange. Control in exchange for pleasure." 

His voice seems to come from a distance now. Fire is crackling through me, beginning in my cock and anus, lancing up my spinal cord and radiating throughout my nervous system. 

"Next step, Pet." 

"Oh, God!" I cry out as Dana's tongue pushes into me. 

His voice is level, almost inflectionless. "You're normally quiet during sex, aren't you, Alex? You think it's a matter of self-control." 

I grunt as the tongue begins fucking me. Slow and deliberate and absolutely maddening...I grunt again. 

His grin becomes feral. "That's what I want." 

I'm panting, sweat beading on my brow, shining on my shoulders and chest. He watches me coolly. 

"Remind me of your reward for giving up that control?" 

"Pleasu--uh!" The response is completely involuntary. Dana's tongue dances over me as her cool fingers play with my balls, still deliberately ignoring my cock. Quite an embarrassing range of groans is emerging from my throat now. In spite of his silent gloating, or because of it? 

Internal conflict aside, I can't ever remember being this aroused. Maybe the experience is so intense because I know what it's like to be the one giving the orders. I think about Dana writhing in abandon, stripped of all pride, forced to beg for satisfaction. Is he going to do that to me? 

Is that what I want? 

Mulder nods to Dana, and her tongue leaves me. The next thing I know, those cool fingers are--oh, God--slicking lubricant generously over me. And into me. 

"You're going to find the sensations are different," he remarks conversationally. The slick fingers are stretching me, preparing me. "Not just because you haven't been fucked before. Because of the control." 

She begins pumping her fingers. In spite of the lube, the sensation is painful. I picture Dana hanging from the cuffs, sobbing silently as he tightens the clamps on her sensitive nipples, and grit my teeth against the hissing breath that threatens to escape. Eventually the pain fades, washed away by a pleasure that grows exponentially with each stroke. 

His eyes burn into mine. "Think about that control. Think about weight of responsibility that you're always shouldering. Think about how heavy it is." 

I nod blankly, thinking mostly about how heavy my cock is, as the fingers withdraw. Then her hands grip my cheeks, parting them. The tip of the dildo nudges its way inside. 

"Are you thinking about it, Alex?" 

I concentrate on his words, my mind shying away from the gentle, inexorable pressure against my sphincter. "Yes." 

"Good." The pressure grows stronger. "Now just let it go." 

She thrusts into me. A groan tears from my throat, long and low. 

"Breathe out, Alex," he instructs. "Relax." 

I exhale heavily, responding automatically to his command. My volition seems to fade as if driven out by the burning pressure spearing through me. My arms tremble as I brace them on the floor, shifting to accommodate the strange, erotic intrusion. 

She pulls out slowly and pushes back in, gradually establishing a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts. The fire lances through me again. Struggling to remain upright, I focus on his face and voice. 

"Isn't it amazing how penetration feels? So subservient by its very nature." 

I can only grunt inarticulately. There's a strange buzzing in my ears as Dana shifts the angle of penetration. I nearly howl at the fiery pulse when she grazes my prostate. 

"There you go," he says smugly. 

Dana sets up a steady rhythm, hitting the same spot over and over. My cock throbs with each thrust, desperate for attention, but she simply keeps up the even, controlled fucking. Vaguely, I hear my grunts take on a pleading tone. 

There's an unbelievable purity in the sensation. None of the usual concerns that intrude during sex emerge. I'm not thinking about my performance, not worrying about my partner's satisfaction. I'm floating in the pleasure, no weight at all on my shoulders. And I'm pinned by his eyes, my body stretched and conquered by that cock that pushes deeper with every thrust. 

Dana's gasping, her hands flexing on my hips. She's getting off on this too, the little slut. 

Mulder leans forward, drinking in the sight. His voice is low and intense. 

"Orgasm, Alex. That's when you're most vulnerable, most open. You haven't really experienced submission until you've orgasmed under someone else's control." 

Her thrusts get faster. I feel the climax building, see him watching, waiting--and suddenly it's too much. "I can't." 

He watches me placidly. "You think so? Then this will be a good lesson." 

Dana's soft, slick hand closes over my cock and she begins to jack me off in time to her thrusts. I freeze at the sensation--it's too intense, too overwhelming. Something like panic suddenly washes through me. I open my mouth to call it off, but the muscles in my throat have locked up. Nothing emerges but guttural moans. 

Dana thrusts once more. The tide swells, bursts, and breaks over me. I lose sight of his face in the blinding ecstasy as I come, semen jetting uselessly into the air. 

I finally collapse onto the carpet, gasping, as Dana withdraws. When I look up again, he's watching me with distinct superiority in his eyes. I'm too wrung out to protest. It feels...it feels oddly good to not be in charge. 

His gaze drifts behind me, and his smile becomes downright smug. "Are you all worked up again, Pet?" he asks indulgently. 

I feel the hand on my hip tremble. "Yes, Master," she murmurs. 

At his nod, she pulls away from me. She discards the condom sheathing the dildo and steps toward the dresser as she begins to remove the harness. Mulder's voice interrupts the process. 

"Alex, help her." 

I start to stand up, then think better of it. Instead I sidle over to her on my knees. I unbuckle the harness and set it aside, revealing her smooth belly and neatly-trimmed pubic hair. Now she's just Dana, soft and womanly again. I can smell her desire as I kiss the marks the straps have made on her skin. 

"Now come here, Pet." 

She walks over to stand before him with her legs parted and her hands folded behind her back. He reaches out and traces the marks I just kissed. 

"Did you like fucking Alex, Pet?" he asks her lazily, his finger drifting upward. 

"Yes, Master." She gasps as he pinches her nipple sharply. 

"Did it make you feel powerful? Watching him writhe and moan?" 

I seem to be too drained to respond to that. 

"Yes, Master." 

He regards her sternly. "But you have no power, Pet. Only what you have through me." 

She trembles. "I know, Master." 

His hand begins to play between her legs. "Alex has choices. If he wants, he can sub again next time. If he asks, I'll give you to him again, to command and use as he pleases. I think he liked taming you." 

Oh, good. I was wondering if that was a one-time deal. 

"Or if he likes, he can do neither, and just join in. The choice is his." 

The speech strikes me as odd, and I wonder if it is directed at me more than her. Dana knows her place, but I haven't been sure where I fit it. He seems to be laying out my options, not hers. 

"But you, Pet--you have no power, no choices." His fingers pluck at her clit. "Do you ever wish you did?" 

"No, Master." Her head rolls back as he toys with her. "I only want to be your pet." 

As before, the words seem so incongruous coming from Scully's mouth. What more is there, that leads her to say such things? What does she experience that I didn't? 

"That's good, Pet," he tells her. "Because I will never let you be anything else." 

She moans in satisfaction. He wasn't just explaining my options, I realize. He was reassuring her that my presence will change nothing between them. 

He stands and she undresses him swiftly. My eyes are drawn inexorably to his swollen, throbbing dick. He follows my line of sight. 

"See something you like, Alex?" 

I don't have an answer to his question, and he doesn't press me. We both know what I was willing to let him do. I guess that's answer enough. 

With a small smirk he seats himself again. At his direction Dana sits on his lap facing me, with her legs resting on the outsides of his. 

"Are you ready, Pet?" he asks. 

At her eager nod he parts her legs wider with his knees, lifts her, and brings her down on his cock. She sighs in pure contentment at his entry. He begins rocking his hips and her head falls back, her face painted in bliss. 

For a moment I'm outside the circle again, watching something that I can't share. And then Mulder speaks. 

"Come here, Alex." 

I creep forward until I'm kneeling before the chair, watching the motion of his hips lift her up and down. Her eyes open halfway as she gazes down at me dreamily. 

Mulder slides his hand down and strokes her sex. "Would you like to thank Dana for making you feel so good?" 

I nod mutely. 

He parts her labia with an almost clinical gesture, revealing her fully to me. "Look at her little clit. See how it's begging for attention?" 

Her head rolls on his shoulder and she moans in delight at the impersonal handling. 

"Like a cherry," I murmur, remembering myself using the same words the first time he offered her to me. 

"She wants you to lick it, don't you, Pet?" 

She nods frantically. Her body has suddenly gone taut with anticipation. 

"Go ahead, Alex." 

I lean forward, breathing on her lightly, until she squirms and whimpers. Mulder chuckles. Finally I begin licking at her, intensely conscious of him thrusting into her inches away. She coos happily. The heat radiating from their thighs brackets my face, and my dick stirs again at the stimulus of the fucking motions right in front of me. 

It takes a minute to adjust to performing oral sex on her as his thrusts rock her pelvis up and down, but I get the hang of it. Dana writhes in delight as we focus all our attention on her. Her voice rises as I place my hands on her thighs, pushing them further apart. She's learned the lesson about silence, control, and pleasure well. 

Mulder's fucking her hard and fast now. I work to keep the pressure steady as he makes her body shudder. His hands appear next to my own, gripping her thighs tightly. Our fingers brush as Dana begins wriggling in a surfeit of ecstasy, her whimpers pleading. 

Suddenly Mulder's hand cups the base of my skull, pulling me closer into Dana's hot, wet flesh. I work her for all I'm worth and feel her freeze. 

"Uh uh ooh..." and she cries out as she climaxes, her engorged clit throbbing under my tongue. I lick her until she goes limp, her hips still rocking under his thrusts. 

Mulder releases me and I sit back on my heels, watching as he wraps his arm around her waist. He pulls her closer and groans in orgasm, his face as raw and vulnerable as ours. 

For a moment the only sounds in the room are his harsh gasps as he recovers and her contented hums. She's slumped against him, clasped in his arms; I'm still on my knees watching. Mulder looks from her face down to mine, seeming quite pleased at having fucked us both so thoroughly. 

"I guess you two have had quite the workout." 

Dana groans in protest when he attempts to shift her off his lap. That indulgent look crosses his face again as he holds her closer. His eyes meet mine, somehow bringing me back into the circle. 

After a few minutes, he tells her to clean up as usual. She pouts, quite adorably, but is willing to be moved this time. He murmurs in her ear as he lifts her off his lap. She giggles, actually giggles, and for a moment I see who she must have been ten years ago, before she joined the FBI. There isn't a care in her world, and I can imagine her running on a beach on spring break, with nothing to worry about but final exams that are still weeks away. She hops up and leaves to follow his instructions. His eyes linger on her as she flounces out of the room. 

It's none of my business, but I can't help but ask. "Mulder?" 

"Hmm?" His eyes are fixed on the empty doorway. 

"I didn't understand this thing you two have at first, but now I do. For her, at least. I see what she gets out of it. But you don't like causing pain, and you can make love to her whenever you want. What do you get out of it?" 

The pause stretches out so long that I think he isn't going to answer, but he finally turns to look at me. His voice is raspy as he responds, "I get to see her like this." 

After another long pause, his tone becomes more businesslike. "Did that satisfy your curiosity?" 

"It was...interesting," I reply, unwilling to show how deeply it affected me. 

His lips quirk in a half-smile as he sees through my deception, but his eyes tell me he'll let me keep up the illusion for now. Neutrally, he tells me, "Make yourself comfortable." 

We lapse back into an easy silence as I stand up, stretching my legs and thinking back on the evening. 

Satisfy my curiosity? I'm more intrigued than ever. 

The End 

If you enjoyed this story, you should check out Wylfcynne's "Magic Shell 15: By Touch."   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to SubRosa


End file.
